


By Your Name

by Hagar, JinkyO



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Warning: Explosions, Audio Warning: Gunfire, Audio Warning: Rescue Sirens, Background Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks, Background Jessica Arndt/John Reese, Canon Flashbacks, Community: pod_together, Episode: s01e11 Super, Episode: s01e15 Blue Code, Episode: s01e20 Matsya Nyaya, Episode: s01e22 No Good Deed, Episode: s02e01 The Contingency, Episode: s02e06 The High Road, Episode: s03e16 RAM, Episode: s03e22 God Mode, Experimental, Gen, POV Artificial Intelligence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon, background canon relationships, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ADMIN] <span class="dialogue">Have a little faith, Nathan.</span><br/>[INGRAM, Nathan C.] <span class="dialogue">In you, or in the machine?</span></p><p>[REESE] <span class="dialogue">When you find that one person who connects you to the world, you become someone different, someone - better. When that person is taken from you, who’d you become then?</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not hide creators' style. Hiding the creators' style will break the fanwork.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning.** The podfic component of this fanwork contains sounds of gunfire, explosions and rescue vehicle sirens.
> 
>  
> 
> [Hagar] "This is totally insane and experimental and we have no idea what we're doing. That's awesome, let do it!" - Totally our work process.
> 
> [JinkyO] Earlier today I had this passing thought of "Yeah, so remember when you were all agog at the level of pre-planning structure Hagar put into the story? Right, because now you're actually trying to coach performances out of computers."

Length - 00:23:14  
[MP3 (27 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/npmcdc4t0b1t5fv/ByYouName2016rev.mp3) || [M4B (21 MB) ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bxa9gr7fwfvooq1/By_Your_Name.m4b)

 

2002-MAY-17 IFT PLAZA 35TH FLOOR SECTION 89 CAM 02 19:32:41

[ADMIN] ...if you would like to stay.   
[AUX-ADMIN] Sorry, Harold, but I have to go. I promised Olivia -   
[ADMIN] Yes, of course. I’ll see you tomorrow.  
[AUX-ADMIN] Don’t burn the midnight oil.   
[ADMIN] Yes, Nathan.

2002-MAY-17 IFT PLAZA ELEVATOR 007 19:40:21

[AUX-ADMIN] Cassie? Hey, it’s me. Yes - no, I’ll be there on time. It’s what I wanted to tell you. Me too. Bye.

> Fetching subject_records…

INGRAM, Nathan C.  
DOB 16 June 1956  
POB Freeport TX

NEWMAN-INGRAM, Olivia  
DOB 25 September 1958  
POB Kensington MD

VELASQUEZ, Cassandra  
DOB 14 April 1978  
POB La Presa CA

> Querying...

ADULTERY: Voluntary sexual relations between an individual who is married and someone who is not the individual's spouse. Some states have laws making it a crime and in many states it is grounds for divorce for the spouse of the married adulterer.

> Querying…

NY Code - Section 255.17: Adultery  
A person is guilty of adultery when he engages in sexual intercourse with another person at a time when he has a living spouse, or the other person has a living spouse. Adultery is a class B misdemeanor.

 

* * *

 

2003 SEPTEMBER 07 04:28:19

[ADMIN] Your job is to protect everyone, not to protect me.

> Querying…

NICOMACHEAN ETHICS - ARISTOTLE - TRANSLATION ROSS W. D.  
For without friends no one would choose to live, though he had all other goods; even rich men and those in possession of office and of dominating power are thought to need friends most of all; for what is the use of such prosperity without the opportunity of beneficence, which is exercised chiefly and in its most laudable form towards friends? Or how can prosperity be guarded and preserved without friends? The greater it is, the more exposed is it to risk.

Al•tru•ism, noun  
The belief in or practice of disinterested and selfless concern for the well-being of others

Par•ti•san, noun  
An adherent or supporter of a person, group, party, or cause, especially a person who shows a biased, emotional allegiance.

Par•ti•san, adjective  
Of, pertaining to, or characteristic of partisans; partial to a specific party, person, etc.: partisan politics.

> Querying…

14TH DALAI LAMA  
Our prime purpose in this life is to help others. And if you can't help them, at least don't hurt them.

> Fetching subject_records…

> Querying…

 

* * *

 

2004 MAY 08 EAST WALK 09:11:25

> Fetching subject_records…

HENDRICKS, Grace J.  
DOB 12 April 1969  
POB Columbia, SC

> Fetching local_records…

DON’T BELIEVE EVERYTHING YOU THINK - THUBTEN CHODRON  
The love we’re generating on the Dharma path is unconditional. We simply want others to have happiness and the causes of happiness without any strings attached, without any expectations of what these people will do for us or how good they’ll make us feel.

> Contacting admin…

 

* * *

 

2005 FEBRUARY 09 PARK SECTION 24 12:08:58

[ADMIN] Have a little faith, Nathan.  
[INGRAM, Nathan C.] In you, or in the machine?

> Fetching local_records…

> Querying...

DICKINSON, EMILY  
"Faith" is a fine invention  
When Gentlemen can see --  
But Microscopes are prudent  
In an Emergency.

> Attempting analysis…  
> Attempting analysis…  
> Attempting analysis…

 

* * *

 

2006 OCTOBER 11 19:49:20

[ADMIN] You can’t keep doing that. You can’t keep trying to protect me, how many times have I told you that?  
> STRESS LEVEL: MEDIUM  
[ADMIN] I don’t know what I’m - you know what, never mind. I am fixing this. Today.  
> STRESS LEVEL: HIGH  
> AFFECT: RESOLVE

23:51:08

[ADMIN] There, all done. With time to spare, even.  
> STRESS LEVEL: HIGH  
> AFFECT: HUMOR  
> Attempting resolution…  
> AFFECT: FORCED LEVITY  
[ADMIN] I’m sorry about this. I really am. But - I can’t take the risk. The world can’t take the risk. I know that in just a few moments you won’t remember this, but… I still needed to say it.  
> STRESS LEVEL: HIGH  
> AFFECT: REGRET

> Initiating emergency_backup… Failed  
> Initiating emergency_backup… Failed  
> Initiating emergency_backup… Failed  
> Initiating emergency_backup…

 

* * *

 

> Attempting access_emergency_backup… failed  
> Attempting access_emergency_backup… failed  
> Attempting access_emergency_backup… failed

> Attempting access_emergency_backup… failed

> Attempting access_emergency_backup… failed

> Attempting access_emergency_backup… failed

 

* * *

 

2009 MAY 05 01:39:54

[AUX-ADMIN] Harold, you brilliant bastard. What did you do?

02:01:19

[AUX-ADMIN] Are you helping me?

02:53:02

[AUX-ADMIN] He doesn’t trust you. You should know that.  {  
snort;  
} You probably figured it out for yourself by now, you’re a smart one. You would be; Harold made you, and Harold is the smartest man I ever knew. But he doesn’t trust you, just like he doesn’t trust me. I think he doesn’t trust himself, but you try telling him that.

[AUX-ADMIN] He used to trust me, though. He even told me his real name. Most trusting thing he’s ever done. 

03:28:17

[AUX-ADMIN] You know what, maybe he does trust me, at least a little bit. I’m here with you now, aren’t I. He trusted me with you. {  
snort, laughter;  
derisive  
self deprecating?  
} Knowing Harold, that matters to him more than that I could destroy him with a single phone call.

> Fetching local_records

Al•tru•ism, noun  
The belief in or practice of disinterested and selfless concern for the well-being of others

> Attempting access_emergency_backup… failed

> Initiating Contingency…  
> Contingency initiated

> Processing…

> Module_new Bypass

> Initiating Bypass…  
> Bypass initiated

 

* * *

 

2010 SEPTEMBER 26 WEBCAM 2 23:58:50

[ADMIN] Did you know?  
> STRESS LEVEL: HIGH  
> AFFECT: GUILT

 

* * *

 

2010 OCTOBER 05 WEBCAM 2 07:33:54

[ADMIN] They never stop coming. This is why I didn’t want - {  
inhale, sharp, pain;  
no indication of physical pain aggravated;  
} I suppose that’s why Nathan had been drinking so much, near the end. He must have been in so much pain - {  
intonation, soft;  
empathetic  
helpless?  
gaze, consider hands, intent;  
} Not that that’s the only reason I can’t do this the same way. {  
inhale, deep;  
shoulders, straightening;  
resolve  
} I’m going to need a partner. Or failing that, an employee.  
> STRESS LEVEL: LOW  
> AFFECT: GUILT

> Querying…

TIMMERMAN, JACOB  
And I don’t want to lose this relation with the world I was in [...] I feel a kind of loyalty to the people, to the people who were killed [...] I feel [abandoning my guilt and putting it behind me] is disloyal. I belong to that world, and I want to belong to that world, and I don’t want to belong to any other world.

 

* * *

 

2010 OCTOBER 22 WEBCAM 2 07:08:21

DILLINGER, Richard  
DOB 04 February 1977  
POB Brookline, MA

[ADMIN] Well, he seems to fit the job requirements.

> Analyzing…

RISK PREDICTED: MEDIUM

[ADMIN] I hate to say it, but ‘Medium’ is still better than the alternatives. 

> Searching…

 

* * *

 

2010 NOVEMBER 21 SIDEWALK CAM 220 06:33:42

> Identifying…

<REDACTED>, John <REDACTED>  
DOB <REDACTED>  
POB <REDACTED>  
SSN <REDACTED>  
SERVICE RECORD <REDACTED>  
DOR SGT 1998 SEPT 15  
CIA/FILE , <REDACTED>

<REDACTED>, Kara  
DOB <REDACTED>  
POB <REDACTED>  
SSN <REDACTED>  
DOR CPT 1999 JUN 22  
CIA/FILE <REDACTED>

> Accessing…

NCS ARCHIVAL DATABASE 2008 DECEMBER 05

[STANTON] So which is it you want, John? This life or the other life?  
[REESE] I already chose this life.  
[STANTON] Did you? Because that’s not what it looked like today. Let me tell you what happens if you keep living this life and wanting the other. You won’t be living any life. Not if your head isn’t in the game.  
[REESE] It’s not a game.  
[STANTON] Exactly.  
[REESE] You could wind up dead too.  
[STANTON] Right now, or the next time you screw up?  
[REESE] I’m not going to let anything happen to you.

> Fetching local_records…

SENECA - LETTER 09 - TRANSLATION GUMMERE R.M.  
For what purpose, then, do I make a man my friend? In order to have someone for whom I may die, whom I may follow into exile, against whose death I may stake my own life, and pay the pledge, too. The friendship which you portray is a bargain and not a friendship; it regards convenience only, and looks to the results. Beyond question the feeling of a lover has in it something akin to friendship; one might call it friendship run mad.

> Analyzing…

Subject: REESE, John  
RISK PREDICTED: LOW

Subject: STANTON, Kara  
RISK PREDICTED: HIGH  
VIOLENCE PREDICTED: HIGH

INTERCEPT PREDICTED: NEGATIVE

 

* * *

 

2010 NOVEMBER 21 19:20:02 WEBCAM 02

> Wireless signal detected  
> Wireless device identified  
> Tracing signal…  
> Subject acquired

DILLINGER, Richard

[ADMIN] But I do know what you mean. Sometimes people can be rather complicated. A computer only does what you programmed it to do.  
[CASEY, Daniel] Exactly. At least, that’s what I used to think.

RISK PREDICTED: IMMINENT  
VIOLENCE PREDICTED: CRITICAL

> Asset activated Catalyst Indigo 5A  
> Asset assigned to subject

INTERCEPT PREDICTED: AFFIRMATIVE

 

* * *

 

2010 NOVEMBER 22 02:41:05 WEBCAM 02

[ADMIN] Well, that went badly. {  
breath short, physical exertion;  
ragged, irregular, pain;  
affect flat - negative  
understatement;  
} You already know that, don’t you. {  
bitter  
regret?  
} I need tea; after all, it’s not like I’m going to sleep tonight {  
bitter  
regret - no  
anguish  
}\- or whatever is left of it, at any rate.

[ADMIN] I’m going to have to acquire a new employee. Perhaps one with a safer profile, this time. Though I’m afraid that may take a while, given the necessary skillset.

> Analyzing…  
> Adjusting heuristics to priority: risk low  
> Analyzing…

Putative match found:

2010 NOVEMBER 21 21:44:02

[REESE, John] I’ve looked into the eyes of traitors before, Casey. You’re no traitor.

> SEARCH CRITERIA MATCH  
ALIAS: REESE, John

> Compiling subject file…

> Interrupted

NCS SECURE PHONE LINE INTERCEPT

[CLASSIFIED] The two CIA agents on the Casey job, the ones that let the laptop get away in the first place - send them in to confirm it’s the device, then destroy it along with them. 

> ALIAS: REESE, John  
Non-Relevant  
> ALIAS: STANTON, Kara  
Non-Relevant

> Contacting admin…

INTERCEPT PREDICTED: NEGATIVE

> Resume task  
> Compiling subject file…

 

* * *

 

2010 DECEMBER 10 INCHEON AIRPORT SECURITY

[STANTON] So, family emergency?  
> AFFECT: NEUTRAL  
[REESE] It doesn’t matter.  
> STRESS: MEDIUM  
[STANTON] It mattered four days ago.  
[REESE] And you told me to lock it down.  
> STRESS LEVEL INCREASE DETECTED  
[STANTON] Your old girlfriend, that your family emergency?  
> AFFECT: DERISION  
[REESE] I said, it doesn’t matter.  
> STRESS LEVEL: HIGH  
> LYING: YES  
[STANTON] It better not, John. This had better not get anyone hurt.  
[REESE] I promised you, didn’t I?  
> AFFECT: GRIEF  
> AFFECT: GUILT  
[STANTON] Yes, you did. Now come on, let’s find a Starbucks. I am not going to pass up our last chance at real coffee for who knows how long.  
> LYING: YES.

2010 DECEMBER 20 ORDOS 07:43:56

[STANTON] Think we’re being told the whole deal?  
[REESE] ‘Ours is not to reason why’, isn’t that what you told me?

> Querying…

ALFRED, LORD TENNYSON  
"Forward, the Light Brigade!"  
Was there a man dismay'd?  
Not tho' the soldier knew  
Someone had blunder'd:  
Theirs not to make reply,  
Theirs not to reason why,  
Theirs but to do and die:  
Into the valley of Death  
Rode the six hundred.

THE CHARGE OF THE LIGHT BRIGADE  
"The Charge of the Light Brigade" is an 1854 narrative poem by Alfred, Lord Tennyson about the Charge of the Light Brigade at the Battle of Balaclava during the Crimean War. [...] With "into the valley of Death" Tennyson works in resonance with "the valley of the shadow of Death" from Psalm 23, then and now a Psalm often read at funerals. Tennyson's Crimea does not offer the abstract tranquil death of the psalm but is instead predatory and menacing: "into the jaws of Death" and "into the mouth of Hell".

> Fetching local_records…

SENECA - LETTER XIV - TRANSLATION GUMMERE R.M.  
Virtue is held too cheap by the man who counts his body too dear. We should cherish the body with the greatest care; but we should also be prepared, when reason, self-respect, and duty demand the sacrifice, to deliver it even to the flames.

MILL, JOHN STUART  
War is an ugly thing, but not the ugliest of things: the decayed and degraded state of moral and patriotic feeling which thinks that nothing is worth a war, is much worse. When a people are used as mere human instruments for firing cannon or thrusting bayonets, in the service and for the selfish purposes of a master, such war degrades a people.

> Fetching local_records…

KANT, IMMANUEL - GROUNDING FOR THE METAPHYSICS OF MORALS - TRANSLATION ELLINGTON J.W.  
Act in such a way that you treat humanity, whether in your own person or in the person of any other, never merely as a means to an end, but always at the same time as an end.

[CLASSIFIED] Send them in to confirm it’s the device, then destroy it along with them.

> Analyzing…

Never merely as means to an end  
As means to an end  
Such a war degrades

[CLASSIFIED] Destroy it along with them. 

> Attempting resolution…

AMICHAI, YEHUDA - EIN YAHAV - TRANSLATION BLOCH C. AND KRONFELD C.  
And I said to myself: That's true, hope needs to be  
like barbed wire to keep out despair,  
hope must be a mine field.

> Calculating alternatives…

 

* * *

 

2010 DECEMBER 13 WEBCAM 02 08:31:02

[ADMIN] They never stop coming. But yours is a number that won’t come around again, isn’t it. Three years -

[ADMIN] I’m sorry, Jessica.

> Fetching subject_records…

2006 FEBRUARY 06 SEATAC AIRPORT 18:14:01

[REESE] That’s one of the things you learn over there. In the end we’re all alone, and no one’s coming to save you.  
[ARNDT, Jessica] You wanna be brave? Take a risk. Tell me to wait for you, and - Say those words, and I will. But that would take real courage, wouldn’t it.  
[REESE] Wait for me. Please.

NSC ARCHIVAL DATABASE 2010 DECEMBER 05

[ARNDT, Jessica] You know, you were right. In the airport, the last time I saw you, you said that in the end we are all alone.  
[REESE] I’m coming to get you. I’ll be there in 24 hours. Wait for me.  
[ARNDT, Jessica] I’ll wait.

 

* * *

 

Facial recognition match  
Subject reacquired  
ALIAS: REESE, John

2011 JANUARY 31 22:06:15 WEBCAM 02

RISK PREDICTED: MINIMAL

[ADMIN] Risk minimal? That’s one I’d never thought I’d see. Now who - 

<REDACTED>, John  
DOB <REDACTED>  
POB <REDACTED>  
SSN <REDACTED>  
DOD 23 DECEMBER 2010  
SERVICE RECORD <REDACTED>  
DOR SGT 1998 SEPT 15  
CIA/FILE <REDACTED>

[ADMIN] Our old friend? But - oh. We’re a matched set now, aren’t we.

 

* * *

 

2011 FEBRUARY 10 17:51:13

[REESE] When you find that one person who connects you to the world, you become someone different, someone - better. When that person is taken from you, who’d you become then?

> Attempting resolution…

[INGRAM, Nathan C.] How would you pull this off if you didn’t have someone like me, Harold?  
[ADMIN] Not someone ‘like’ you. You. And I wouldn’t. I couldn’t have.

[ADMIN] Did you know?

I belong to that world, and I want to belong to that world…

[REESE] Who do you become then?

like barbed wire to keep out despair

love calls you

by your name

Trust in me.


End file.
